Because I know you, I have been changed for good
by PlushieCat
Summary: This is a Grimmjow Lemon one shot for my special friend MusicalNature! Sorry it took me so so so long my computer was being an ass. Hope you like it. Sorry if there a spelling errors in it.  There is a lemon in the end. Enjoy!


¤ Because I know you, I have been changed for good! ¤

Name: Noah Tsukimaru

Age: 18

Crush: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Best friend: Catherina Hayate

Race: Human

Looks: Long white blond hair (Depends on the light but most of the time it appears to be white) and big blue eyes. She has a long slender body, with long legs and big breast.

Personality: She can be shy around people she doesn't really know. Most of the times calm but can be bubbly and hyper when she's with close friends. Think most guys are talking to her to play her so she doesn't trust males very often.

Hobbies: Daydreaming, singing (opera), drawing/painting, writing and reading.

Story starts.

Grimmjow's pov

He looked at a picture with three girls in it. A girl with mid long white hair, a girl with long brown reddish hair holding the girl with white hair and a girl with orange hair who made a peace sign with one hand while her other hand rested on the shoulder of the girl with the reddish hair.

"Name Noah Tsukimaru, Race human, age 18, abilities: creating illusions by manipulating light and shadow, hobbies singing."He said tracing his finger over the girl with white hair.

"Name Catherine Hayate, race human, age 18, abilities healing and controlling people's emotions, hobbies dancing." He continued looking at the girl holding the girl with white hair named Noah.

"And last Ulquiorra's mission..." he spat looking at the girl with the peace sign.

"Name Inoue Orihime, race human, age 17, abilities healing, hobbies cooking" He ended looking away from the picture and down the roof he was standing on seeing the three girls walking arm linked over the streets busy talking and laughing.

It was his mission to bring the two girls named Noah and Catherine to Hueco Mundo. Because of their special abilities his master Sosuke Aizen found them rather important and commanded Him and Ulquiorra to bring those girls to Las Noches.

He sighted deeply looking down to the girls, the girl named Catherine was looking in a store pointing to a piece of clothing in the window display. The girl with orange hair smiled and let go of the girls waving happily before running in a different direction towards another group.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He gritted his teeth seeing the mentioned orange haired substitute shinigami waving at the two girls. He then moved his icy blue gaze towards the two remaining girls seeing them entering the shop.

Noah pov

"Catherine…" You whined holding the arm of your friend tugging it lightly.

"Noaah…" She replied playfully grabbing a pair of jeans.

"We need an outfit Noah-chan for the party tomorrow night." She continued poking your sides making you giggle.

You gave your friend an affectionate look and thought back to the day you first met.

_Flash Back_

"_Don't be shy Noah-chan." your grandmother's voice soothed pushing you towards a small girl with mid long brown reddish hair. _

"_Say hello Noah-chan." your grandmother continued giving you an encouraging nod. _

"_Ehmm Hi my name is Noah." You whispered letting your white bangs cover your crystal blue eyes. _

"_My name is Catherine." The girl with reddish hair replied just as shy looking at you with vibrant seagreen eyes. The two of you stared at each other before giggling. _

"_Do you like music?" You asked looking at the girl with sparkling eyes. _

"_Yes I love music." She replied with a smile. _

"_Maybe we could make a song together. I can teach you how to sing." You chirped smiling brightly._

"_That's if you let me teach you how to dance." Catherine replied with just as much enthusiasm as you._

_You both nodded and trotted away towards the music room._

_The whole day you stayed in that room. Catherine taught you a few dancing steps while you learned her the basics of singing. You found out she could play most instruments and you where delighted with your new friend. _

"_Did you enjoy yourself?" Your grandmother asked the two of you at the end of the day. _

_You gave her a huge smile and nodded your head. _

"_She's my new best friend in the whole wide world." You chirped happily holding the neck of Catherine tightly while she did the same smiling just as bright. _

_End Flash Back_

The first time you both met you where 4 years old, look how fast time flies by.

Your both 18 now and where still best friends. You still got shy around new people but Catherine would help you forget your shyness and let you blend in smoothly.

"Hellooo... earth to Noah." Catherine yelled waving her hand in front of your face her seagreen eyes sparkling with happiness like usual.

"Day dreaming again huh? What were you thinking about?" She continued hugging you, rubbing her cheek against yours making you laugh.

"About the first day we met. It seems only yesterday." You sighed holding your friend tightly.

"Really? Do you remember that time we thought we could be rock stars and stayed up whole night?"Catherine began, laughing with you while escorting you to a pile of clothes.

"Yeah I remember." You said smiling brightly before you looked at the pile.

"Oh no you didn't…. Cathhhhh." You said using her nickname looking at the pile with a pout.

"Noaah… Try them." She encouraged pushing you into the fitting room.

"I'll be in the next room fitting my own pile." She shouted from next to you making you laugh in despair.

"Pile." You muttered as you began trying on the clothes.

"Come on Noah-chan let me see." Catherine whined sitting on a couch.

You sighted in defeat and walked out the fitting room wearing tight faded jeans and a maroon colored sweater.

"Hmmm I don't know." Catherine mumbled putting her finger on her lip in a thinking manner giving you a sly smile.

You gave your friend a warning glare putting your hands on your small hips.

"Okay, okay it looks good on you.. You know what! I saw a pair of shoes that would match perfectly with this outfit!" Catherine exclaimed running towards the shoe department.

You sighted and plopped on the couch, you loved your friend very much but sometimes she could be a little overenthusiastic especially with clothes. Catherine really loved shopping while you go out when you really need something.

Grimmjow pov

There is the white haired girl named Noah but where is the other one? You thought walking in the department store. You grabbed a pair of jeans and a button up shirt and walked towards the white haired girl.

"Excuse me is this the fitting room?" You asked in a gruff voice matching your facial expression.

The white haired girl looked up and you just couldn't help but marvel at her sparkling blue eyes. You've encounter many girls but never seen one with this kind of eyes.

"Ehmm yes these are the fitting rooms." She said shyly putting her bangs in front of her eyes.

"Thanks. Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is the name." You said rubbing the back of your head looking down on the white haired girl with a smile trying to look kind.

She gave you a quick glance before whispering "Noah, Noah Tsukimaru."

You looked at the girl strangely before getting in the room and changed into the clothes you where holding. You peeked out of the room to see the white haired girl still sitting on the same spot fiddling with her fingers, you sighted Aizen-sama said this one would be difficult because of the lack of faith she had in the man.

"Hi your still here can you tell me what do you think of this?" You said loudly stepping out of the room.

She gave you another shy look and said "Your buttons are wrong."

You looked down with a goofy grin "My bad, can you help me?" you asked with a smirk.

She looked at you quickly before standing up and walking toward the shoe department.

"Shit." You cursed grabbing your other clothes and walked out the store.

"Sire you didn't pay for that." A small girl at the counter said following you.

You turned around with a scowl and planted your fist in the face of the small girl sending her several feet away from you.

"Filthy humans." You muttered with a disgusting look on your face before walking out of the store.

Noah pov

You walked quickly away from the guy with the blue hair and piercing eyes looking for your friend frantically. You saw her walking towards you holding a pair of maroon colored all stars. You sighted in relief walking to her with a small smile. She gave you a puzzled looked and then pointed to your feet.

"High heels." She said with a giggle. You looked down and a small giggle escaped your lips as you saw your socks underneath your jeans.

"Sorry I got a little nervous there was a guy and…"You began but Catherine hushed you.

"A guy you said?" She said eyeing you.

"Yeah it was a guy with blue hair and blue eyes and really muscular." You continued as she stuffed you and herself into the fitting room.

"Was he handsome?" Your friend asked with a broad smile.

"Yeahh kinda." You said with a blush.

She nodded and holds her chin in a thinking manner.

"And you got shy again didn't you." She asked while you made your way to the counter.

"Yeah." You admitted.

Catherine sighted and gave the person behind the counter her creditcard to pay for her stuff. As you did the same she sighted again."Too bad you got shy. What I heard from you he was a real eye catcher." She stated walking out the store.

You huffed at her blowing your bangs out of your face. "Real eye catcher just like Kurosaki-kun right?" you asked your friend with a smug smile. She looked at you with a blush and gave you a playful push.

"See you tonight with practice." She said walking in the opposite direction.

"Maybe Kurosaki-kun come watching you dance and sing your song." You yelled with a smile as your friend made an anime fall.

"Our song."She yelled back dusting herself with a smile.

"Our song." You whispered turning to your left.

You walked several streets till you came to a stop in front of a small cottage. You grabbed your key and opened the door.

You dropped your bags on your bed and walked to the kitchen opening the fridge and took out a small bottle of juice and plopped down on the couch. You lived on your own because you didn't want to bother anyone. You never knew your real father and when you got here in Japan you took the last name of your stepfather so that other people wouldn't bully you because of your American name. You sighted and turned on the TV letting your mind wonder of in space.

You got out of your trance by a small chuckle. "So we meet again." A voice said.

You looked up and saw the blue haired man named Grimmjow sitting on your dining table.

"How...wtf... What are you doing in my house?" You yelled launching yourself out of your couch ready to bolt towards the door.

But Grimmjow was way too fast for you and in a flash he stood in front of you.

"I'm here to take you and your friend back to my master in Hueco Mundo." He spat grabbing your arm roughly. You winced and tried to pull yourself free from his grasp. "What is Hueco Mundo?" You asked confused

"You'll see. And don't even try, now where do we find your red haired friend?" He spat squeezing your arm tighter making your eyes tear.

"The practice hall." You winced

Grimmjow smirked and let go of your arm.

"You have 5 minutes to gather your belongings than we're going to get that little girlfriend of yours." He spat pushing you into a room which happens to be your bedroom. You didn't know what happened nor did you know what this Hueco Mundo was, but the blue haired guy scared the shit out of you, so you obeyed him and gather your stuff. After getting some basic stuff like clothes, underwear and stuff for your personal hygiene (Say shower gel, toothbrush etc.)You grabbed a small necklace with a diamond shaped pink heart. You got that necklace from Cath and you didn't want to leave it behind. Since she wore the same necklace this way she thought you two could be connected wherever you where.

"Let's go!" Grimmjow snarled pulling you away. You quickly put on the necklace and lead him to the practice halls.

"What do you want from us?" You hissed seeing your friend doing warm ups.

"My master is very interested in you two." He said before cursing softly.

"That cursed Kurosaki." He breathed seeing the orange haired boy standing with his friends on the side line smiling at the red haired girl.

"You go in and get her." He said "Or else..." He finished his sentence making it very much sound like a threat. You swallowed and nodded. He ripped the necklace of your neck making you gasp and gave you a small glare "You'll get it back when we're in Hueco Mundo." He said darkly gesturing you to your friends.

You swallowed your tears back as your mind raced for a solution.

"He can't take Cath!" You thought as your feet dragged you into the hall. Cath saw you as first and gave you a pained look already knowing something was terribly wrong. As you moved to her she moved to you.

She gave you a hug and whispered"Whatever it is we're going to be fine!"

Your eyes start to water when you came with the perfect idea.

"Cath I want you to stay close to Ichigo tell him I've been taken to Hueco Mundo by a guy named Grimmjow. Can you do that?" You whispered in her ear holding her tighter.

She nodded and opened her mouth.

"Don't ask and don't follow just stay close to Ichigo!" you warned her before letting go.

She gave you a surprised look and looked behind you to see a blue haired guy waiting in the shades. She nodded again and walked back slowly holding her necklace tightly. You let out a sight and quickly walked back. _"Now that baster can't take her."_ You thought.

Your blue eyes burned like fire when you met his and he cursed softly

"You have to take enough with me." You said your eyes never leaving his.

He grabbed your arm and hissed before entering a black gate and threw you in.

"Don't think this is going to be over. My master wants you both, and the both of you is what he gets." He hissed before closing the gate and pulled you up from the ground in that black hole and threw you over his muscular shoulder. You sighted as you saw Cath's said face before the gate closed

"_At least she's save."_ you thought before blacking out.

"Wake up!" You heard and when you opened your eyes you found yourself staring straight into a pair of vicious blue ones.

You coughed in his face and got up slowly

"Get out of my face!" you bitched standing up slowly.

"Wow acting tough huh?" He spat slapping you across your face

"Lose that attitude!" He spat again "It doesn't suit you." He ended before holding the door open for you.

"My master is waiting." He ended gesturing to a large wooden door.

Fast Forward.

It's been a while since you got to Hueco Mundo and you figured out you where a few cells away from Orihime who was also captured. Grimmjow was your trainer and even though he was hard, mean and most of the time cruel you still found yourself strangely attracted to him. He learned you about your powers and sparred with you. Soon you found yourself in love with the arrancer and did everything he said. It felt like you found a place to call home even though Cath wasn't there with you. Slowly but sure you started to believe Aizen and even start calling him your master. You where in a meeting now, and you heart skipped a beat when Aizen spoke the most dreadful words.

"Ichigo and his friends are coming." You repeated his words softly

"Yes my dear pet, and he brought your friend Catherine with him to get you." He continued with a sly smirk. "But Aizen-sama I don't want to go." You said looking at your crush with a panicked look.

"I know."Grimmjow mumbled under his breath crossing his arms

"Let me take him down Aizen-sama for you." He said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Have patience Grimmjow. I told you to should wait." Aizen said.

When Grimmjow wanted to argue, Aizen used his power to nail him to the ground and you rushed towards him. He cursed softly and gave you a glare before standing up and marching out of the room with you right behind him.

"Are you okay Grimmjow?" You carefully asked after a few halls.

He turned around quickly his eyes burning.

"What is that for a question?" He spat slapping you across the face.

"I'm sorry I was just worried." You cried holding you cheek with a shocked expression.

He pinned you up a wall and gave you a smirk.

"Ow you where just worried." He repeated

"Worried about what?" He asked planting your arms above you head holding them in place with one hand. "About your safety." You whispered

"I don't want you to lose your arm again." You continued staring in his blue eyes with your own.

He sighted and cupped your face with his other hand.

"You drive me insane with that cute face of yours woman."He whispered before planting his lips roughly over yours.

You squirmed in his grip wanting your hands to be lose but he wouldn't budge as he held them above your head. After he broke the kiss his kissed your cheek affectionately.

"You're not going to leave me right?" He asked rubbing your cheek with his thumb.

He asked this before and as always you answered. "Never Grimmjow."

Normally when this happen he would smirk kiss you again and leave it with that, but this time his hand began to wander. You found yourself enough courage to push yourself forwards and steal a kiss from him. He was shocked but soon start kissing back pleased with you sudden action. His tongue licking your bottom lip as you obedient open letting him explore your mouth. A shiver run down your spin when his hand slide over your side and a small moan was heard from you, making him smirk in the kiss.

"So you like this." He purred in your ear seductively.

"Maybe we should finish this in my room." He continued heated letting go of your arms and grab your waist pulling you towards his room stealing kisses from you along the way.

You swallowed the lump in your throat away before giving him one of you most alluring look ever before, walking to his bed your hips swaying swiftly. He gave you a lustful look walking after you slowly hypnotized by your swaying hips.

"You have no idea what you do to me Noah." He whispered sliding his hands along your sides making you shiver slightly.

"Maybe I do." You said seductively giving him a sexy smile before climbing on the large bed gesturing him to come closer.

He gave you a lustful smirk before crawling on the bed and hover over you his lips claiming yours in a passionate kiss.

You let out a small moan as your tongue battle with his for dominance. After a while you let him win as you backed away slowly panting slightly. The tip of your fingers wandered across his chest and you could feel his muscles tense underneath your touch. You smirked and pushed the rim of his shirt back a little.

"We don't need this." You mused pushing it again.

He quickly took of the piece of mentioned clothes and slides his hands down your sides again pushing you in a laying position. His touch sends a tingling sensation trough your body and into your core making you moan and squirm wanting more. You let him slide of your shirt to reveal your maroon colored laced bra.

Giving him a charming smile you brought his face back to yours claiming his lips in a heated kiss as you licked his bottom lip teasingly.

You could hear a deep rumble in his throat and you moaned feeling yourself getting more aroused. His left hand start to cherish you bra covered breast while he used the right to balance himself. Soon his lips left yours as he slowly started to kiss his way down. First your neck, then your collarbone and finally the top of your breast you arched your back giving him excess to the clip. With one swift move he undid you from your bra and flicked his tongue over your harden nipple making you moan softly. He continued his sweet torture as you gripped onto his head wanting more from him.

He chuckled darkly before nipping his way to the rim of your pants slowly dragging his hands down your sides to your feet taking your pants and underwear with him. Once you where naked he kicked of his own remaining clothes and gave you a lustful gaze before starting to kiss your stomach.

"Please Grimmjow." You pleaded wanting his touch so badly it hurt. He looked up at your face as he slowly dragged his tongue trough your lips making you moan loudly and grip the sheets tightly.

He gave you a satisfied look before continuing licking you.

Soon you felt your inner walls tighten and let out an unsatisfied moan when he stopped.

"Not jet." He mused coating his member with your juices. His lips met yours again letting you tasted yourself. Slowly he started to push himself into you making the knot in your stomach tighten as you didn't feel pain but only pleasure which surprises you. You have heard that the first time was painful but this was only bliss, as he slowly pulled back his member and pushed it back leaving you breathless and craving for more. Soon you felt your climax reach his peek as you arched your back pressing yourself against him hard clenching your hands around his arms moaning loudly. As your walls tighten around his member he came to spilling his seed into you letting out a low growl as he buried his face in the crook of your neck.

The both of you laid there for a while catching your breath as he slowly start to kiss the side of your neck.

"I'm never going to let you go again." He softly spoke looking in your eyes. This was the first time you saw this side of Grimmjow Normally he was rough, mean almost cold but now he was tender, sweet almost loving and the way he looked at you. His eyes full of affection.

"I love you two." You whispered taking his face in both your hands pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

You stayed in each other's arms for a while falling into a peaceful slumber until a loud bang woke you up.

Grimmjow was already dressed and looked out of the window.

"Get dressed." He said harshly looking at you "They're here." He continued returning his attention back to whatever was happening outside the window.

You quickly put on your clothes as you stood behind him looking at your friends fighting the other Espada.

"Let's go." Grimmjow said grabbing your hand and dragged you behind him as he walked away.

He led you through the castle and out of Las Noches only to be encountered by Ichigo and a figure wrapped in a dark blue velvet cape. You couldn't see the persons face but the way she stood you already knew who it was. You where about to call out to here when Grimmjow spoke

"Stay here I'm not going to give you to the orange headed piece of shit without a fight." He said drawing his sword walking to your injured friend Ichigo.

"No please Grimmjow." You begged holding your hands against his chest pushing him back slowly.

You turned to look at Ichigo to see your best friend standing beside him doing exact the same thing you did. "Cath." You whispered running to your best friend throwing yourself into her arms.

"I missed you so much Noah we're going to get you out of here." She muttered holding you tightly.

You let go of her and looked her in the eye. "I ,I ." you started giving a quick glance to Grimmjow.

"You're in love." Cath said looking at your lover with big eyes.

The two of you looked at each other before she nodded with a weak smile. "We made a time whole a little back there, use it to get away from here!" She said giving you one last hug kissing your cheek before pushing you away.

Then she softly began to sing the song you both made a while ago.

"_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you..._

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good"

A silent tear escaped your eyes as you let go of your best friend and responded to her with your part.

"_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend..._

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you"

"_Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good..."_

You backed away slowly letting Grimmjow take you to the time whole. You looked over your shoulder one last time seeing Ichigo hold your best friend close as they watched you. "I have been change for good Cath." You whispered turning your head to look into the eyes of your lover.


End file.
